Snowflakes
by Bobby Busha
Summary: Eleven year old Weiss Schnee is kidnapped by the white Fang when they take a turn for the militaristic/violent. She somehow escapes with the help of none other than Jaune Arc, and they quickly become best friends.
1. Prologue

**Hello people. Welcome to my First ever full on RWBY fanfiction. No Crossover or nothing. This is a big step for me and I want you guys to know about what I plan to do. I will go back and forth updating non-Index crossovers-then the index crossover and so on. This Fan Fiction is not really an adoption more like... Shared custody of twins, and i'm the parent who pays child support but keeps one of the kids. Its my own version of** **The Snow Angel and Her White Knight** **. The author, Serfius, was kind enough to let me do this and he wants me to let you guys now that** **The Snow Angel and Her Knight** **is NOT dead. It might have been in a coma for two years but its still alive, And to that one guy who in the background yelling PULL THE PLUG, screw you. Anyway Hope you guys enjoy this I'm going to be putting a lot of work into it-** _ **Bobby Busha**_

"Keep moving girl! Don't make this any harder on yourself." A hard angry voice growled out quietly.

The owner of said voice was a tall man, around six and a half feet tall with pitch black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. On the top of his head were a pair of lion ears, identifying him as a Faunus. His arms were thick with muscle and he gripped a large axe in his right hand. The blade was single edged, the other side being a large hammerhead, mounted on a three foot long ebony shaft tipped with a spearhead. Pretty much a single handed halberd combined with a maul.

He wore simple clothing, more suited to heavy labor than anything else. A patchwork set of overalls, some sturdy looking black boots, and a black sleeveless shirt that had a pin with the White Fang's emblem on the chest, though it looked different from what the little girl knew it was supposed to be. Instead of a white wolf's head on a blue background, it was a white wolf's head with three red slashed over it, like an animal's claws. His left hand was tightly gripping a small girl by the arm, dragging her behind him through a dark forest and making sure she stayed close to him at all times.

To Eleven year old Weiss Schnee, he was an angry, unstoppable giant. Her once pristine dress was now torn and dirty, her feet were sore, and she couldn't even open her left eye due to a painful gash she'd received the previous day with only a rough cloth tied over it as treatment. She did her best to swallow her terrified and pained whimpers and valiantly fought the onslaught of tears that gathered, but she couldn't help it. She was scared and worst of all. Alone.

Although she was scared she was trying to keep herself somewhat calm . Weiss knew very well that she had no chance of survival alone, in a Grimm infested forest. There'd already been several times where they'd barely dodged around groups of Boarbatusk, and the man had been forced to cut down a stray Beowolf before he'd doubled their pace to avoid any of its pack coming to investigate.

On top of all of these problems, Weiss had to worry about whether her sister had even managed to survive the events of her abduction. She kept telling herself that he had, and that there was already a search underway for her, but things had been awfully bad the previous day.

It was supposed to be a simple trip into town with her sister Winter. With their father in atlas on business and Winter about to leave for school, the sisters decided that they should spend some time together. They were dinning at a nice fancy restaurant, when suddenly smoke covered the entire room. Three Faunus stormed the place and grabbed both Winter and Weiss Schnee. Winter tried to fight back but was out match, when Weiss tried to step in to help her in anyway one of the Faunus hit her with the back of their weapon. One of the men grabbed Weiss and took her.

Since then Weiss had been dragged far away from the city, deep into the snowy woods. The man hadn't even stopped to sleep. She'd given up trying to figure out what he wanted. The only thing he'd tell her was to keep moving and stop talking. Eventually they came to a clearing where a trio of Faunus were waiting for them. They were wearing some sort of haphazard uniform, black pants, a white vest with a painted on White Fang symbol over a black shirt, black hood and a crude mask that covered just the upper half of the face. They also carried mining picks that bore the SDC's logo. Weiss Recognized two of them when her and Winter were attacked, making her more worried about her sister.

"There you are Jones. I was starting to get worried you'd gotten lost. Good job with the capture." The one in the middle said.

The man in front of Weiss let out what she thought was a growl.

"For the millionth time its pronounced Johannes. Say it with me, Jo-han-nes. Seriously its not that hard to say, and the capture It wasn't difficult. We managed to catch the humans by complete surprise and the girl dropped right into my hands after trying to save her 'precious' sister. " The now identified Johannes said.

He then pushed Weiss towards the White Fang members who quickly bound her hands behind her with a length of coarse rope.

"P-P-Please, l-l-let me go." She whimpered out, sniffling loudly. She abandoned all pretenses of bravery right there, descending into loud sobs. "W-what do you want from me!?"

"Shut up girl!" One of them hissed at her.

"These woods are full of dangerous creatures that would love to have you for a snack. You'll be coming with us until your father finally gives the Faunus under his employ fair and equal treatment. We tried things the nice way, but that didn't work out for us. So now we're doing it this way." Another one said.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Eleven year old Jaune Arc navigated his way around the trees and bushes. The sun was beginning to set and he knew his parents would be getting worried by now. They always warned him about how dangerous the woods around the town were and that he should never go out into them when it got dark. Oakfield, the town, itself was safe due to the garrison of soldiers they had, and a pair of resident Hunters, one his father Jack Arc, and the other his mother Juniper Arc. But the woods surrounding the town were still full of Grimm. The majority had been cleared out in a radius of a couple miles around Oakfield, but it was impossible to wipe them out completely.

He had a few pouches full of plants and herbs he'd been asked to collect. He was sent out by his sister, She needed the Herbs for medical Procedures as she was training to be a doctor. The sudden Snow Storm had hit the town hard, a lot of people got really sick. It was hard trying to find the specific herbs she needed but Jaune got the job done nonetheless.

The road connecting to the highway wasn't even in working order, the snow storm and some Grimm having damaged it to the point it wasn't safe to travel. They'd have to wait for the snow to melt before it could be fixed.

Glancing up Jaune noted the position of the sun. It was nearly to the horizon already, so he'd have to really hurry if he wanted to get back to Oakfield before dark.

Double checking the herb packs, Jaune started jogging back home, easily navigating the familiar terrain as it began to darken.

A few minutes into his trip he began hearing voices nearby. That was odd. No one was supposed to be outside of Town unless it was necessary. He supposed they could've gotten worried about how long it was taking him to get back and sent someone to look, but he didn't recognize any of the voices. Whatever the case, it piqued Jaune's curiosity and he crept closer to the voices, being careful not to make any noise.

Of course he was not prepared for what he found. A tied up, very pale, one eyed girl in tattered clothes, and in very clear distress, a giant of a man with lion ears and a scary looking axe, and a trio of cult looking people carrying pickaxes.

"What in the..." Jaune whispered to himself, leaning further around the tree for a better look.

"Is that...blood?" Indeed, the brown cloth around the girls left eye seemed to be stained in the substance. She was crying as well, though she quieted slightly when one of the adults growled something out at her.

Well Jaune had seen enough. Whoever these guys were, they were clearly the bad guys in this scenario. Unfortunately, Jaune knew he didn't have time to go back to town and get help. It'd take him at least half an hour to make the round trip at full speed, and that was with daylight on his side. Who knows where they'd have gotten to in the mean time?

Jaune gulped, there was no other option. It was up to him to save the girl. Unfortunately, the only thing Jaune had with him was a small pocketknife. Definitely not something that could stand up to the Lion Faunus's axe, or to any of them really.

Well, maybe he could just follow them, wait for them to fall asleep, sneak in and get the girl out. Jaune Smiled that was it the perfect plan. There was no way they'd see him coming. These woods were practically his backyard and it'd be dark soon. The men would have to set up camp soon, and that's when he'd strike. Jaune could practically taste the triumph.

So, as sneakily as he could, Jaune followed the kidnappers, stepping as lightly as he could. He'd have to be careful about the snow on the ground. The crunching of it underfoot could quickly ruin his whole plan, not to mention any fragile sticks they might be concealing.

It didn't take long for them to stop, building a small fire and securing the girl to one of the trees. She collapsed like a puppet with her strings cut, slumping in exhaustion. Jaune felt bad for the girl she must be so scared. Granted he was scared too, One wrong move and he's finished.

Jaune hoped his parents weren't too worried about him. He was out well past his curfew, and in the forest no less. But he had always been taught that he should do his best to do the right thing at all times, and what could be more right than rescuing someone from kidnappers?

When it seemed like the men had let down their guard, Jaune crept up around the camp until he was behind the captured girl. Careful not to draw any attention to himself, he crept his way towards the girl, basically crawling. Every inch closer he lost some of his confidence. What was he thinking!? There were four full grown men here, armed with axes and picks. He was a twelve year old boy with a pocket knife. What kind of difference could he possibly make here?!

 _What did you get yourself into this time Jaune._ He thought to himself.

Blood pounding in his ears, Jaune managed to finally creep up behind the miserable looking girl and quickly began sawing at the rope, the small edge making slow but steady progress.

Weiss sat slumped at the base of large oak tree, grateful for the opportunity to rest. Her body throbbed with ache, especially her legs and eye. The harsh pace and denial of any real rest, food or water was taking its toll on her, as cramps threatened to overtake her legs and her stomach growled in displeasure.

As the youngest child in a very rich family, there had never been a time that she'd had to go so long without food. It'd been over a day since she'd last eaten, and she was feeling very light headed. And being the pampered girl she knew she was, she wasn't used to such physical exertion.

The three Faunus they'd met up with were hovering around the small fire, made just large enough to illuminate the area, but too small to provide any real warmth. The man who'd taken her,Johannes had disappeared somewhere. Weiss briefly wondered where he'd gone to before deciding that she really didn't care. It wouldn't make any difference.

An insistent tugging on her hands drew her attention. Looking over her shoulder, she jerked in surprise. There was a blonde boy who looked to be her age lying behind her, sawing at the ropes holding her with a small pocketknife. He looked incredibly nervous, terrified even, but he kept at it determinedly.

Quickly looking back at the Faunus tending the fire, Weiss began to feel a little bit hopeful. They seemed to be completely oblivious to the blonde's presence. Maybe this boy would be able to get her out of there before Johannes returned from wherever he'd gotten to and she could finally go home!

The boy looked up to her.

"As soon as i'm done run. Don't even think about looking back, You hear me." He whispered to her.

She nodded.

Her heart pounded as he cut threw the rope as quietly as possible, Almost done.

 _Snap!_

The rope cut and The boy suddenly grabbed her hand and took off they had made it a total of ten feet before an axe flew right past Jaune's head and into the tree.

Turning around Jaune and Weiss Saw that none other than Johannes.

"Just what do you think you're doing boy?"

"I-I I don't have anything to say to kidnappers like you!" Jaune cursed the tremor in his voice. Hero's weren't supposed to stutter in the face of danger! His father never would've done something so embarrassing.

"Hey! Watch your mouth kid! A country bumpkin like you wouldn't understand anything about us!" One of the Faunus shouted, moving forward menacingly.

Jaune's sense of justice overrode his sense of self preservation.

"I don't have to understand you! Kidnapping is and always will be wrong!"

"Johannes what should we do? There's supposed to be a still developing town nearby, and if they come looking for the boy we could be in trouble.

Johannes grunted in annoyance. "We don't have much of a choice. If we let him go he'll tell the authorities about us. We don't have the resources to maintain a lot of dead weight, so we can't bring him with us. We'll have to kill him and hope the Grimm find his body before anyone from Oakfield does."

"What? are you serious? I mean, yea I get it, but...he's just a kid." The first cult member said, holding his pick to his chest uncomfortably.

"We don't have a choice! It's either this, or the White Fang and every Faunus in the world pays for it!"

Johannes charged Jaune and Weiss. Jaune was frozen in fear, Here he was pretending to be something he's not. Weiss took action grabbing his hand, they ran.

Johannes grabbed his axe that was lodged in the tree and gave chase; they were children and in grim infested forest they wont get far.

Weiss and Jaune ran as fast as their little feet could carry them. Unfortunately for them it was dark, real dark. Jaune was trying to navigate back to his town, it was just a little ways away.

Suddenly what sounded like a snarl came from behind the runners. Turning around Jaune and Weiss were face with a small pack of beowolf's.

"Can we catch a break?" Jaune asked to no one in particular.

"Sorry, kid looks like this isn't you're night."

Turning around once more and they were confronted by the Faunus.

"You just had to say something..." Weiss whispered to Jaune.

"Alright Girl, come with us and you won't get swallowed up by the grim... As for the boy, well sorry." Johannes said with a devilish smile.

"So... uh you're pick really, charge into the people who wants to chop are, and by are I mean mine, heads off, or charge into the grim who need their midnight snack?" Jaune asked Weiss.

Weiss looked up into the eyes of the boy. They were blue, ocean blue. She didn't know if she should call him brave or stupid, but still, he went through all this trouble just for her."

Weiss smiled as she took hold of his hand once more. Before giving a glare to the group of Faunus.  
"No thanks.I think we'll both take our chances with the grim... _Jones."_ She said with venom in her voice.

They turned around and both charged towards the Grim, the beowolf's charged them as well, the one closest to them raised its deadly arm about to swipe down on their pray. Jaune and Weiss closed their eyes waiting, only for it to never come.

Opening their eyes they saw what looked to be an older version of Jaune with a sword and shield in his hands. The sword blocking the deadly arm while the sword found its way right into the beowolf's face.

"D-dad?" Jaune said in relief. The man in question looked down at Jaune.

"Quick Jaune hurry up and get back to town. We'll handle this."

"We?" Weiss asked.

As if her question was answered a women with short brown hair stepped into view. She was very slim and looked to be around five foot. As Jaune's dad took care of the Grim, She sent a deadly glare to the Faunus's. She also took a quick note of their pick axes. _The Schnee dust company?_

"So, Tell me just what you were going to do to my baby boy?" She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Mom!" Jaune said, glad that both his parents were here.

"Do as you're father said Jaune leave it to the grown ups to... Take out the trash. You're sister is waiting for you. Run!"

Without a second thought Jaune and Weiss took off.

"Juniper. Try you're best not to... Break them, we do want to turn them into the proper authorities." Jack Arc said as he took down another beowolf.

She deviously smiled as she stared down the men.  
"I'll try honey... But no promises."

"What are you guys waiting for she has no Weapon, Kill her!" Johannes yelled blindly charging her with his axe in hand. He swung at her with all his might only for her fist to met it head on. When her fist hit the axe something strange happened the axe broke into peaces. She grabbed Johannes by his shirt and punched him dead in the face. Repeatedly. He fell to the ground... Unconscious. She looked up only to discover that the other Faunus had fled.

She looked over to discover that her husband had just decapitated the last beowolf. She let out a sigh.

"Let's go home."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

"Jessica!" Jaune yelled. Bursting into his house, pulling Weiss in behind him.

Not a moment later a blond haired, green eyed woman entered the room.

"Jaune, There you are! Where were you? Why did you take so long? You had us all worried sick. Are you hurt?" She fused over him being the overprotective sister.

"What? Hey, Je- quit it!" Jaune flapped his arms, waving away his sister's fussing. "Weiss is the one that's hurt."

The woman glanced behind Jaune, finally noticing the battered and exhausted girl swaying on her feet.

"Oh my goodness! You poor thing! Come with me and I'll fix you right up, don't you worry honey."

Weiss was quickly herded to a very comfortable couch that she collapsed onto. "Wait right here sweetie, I'll go grab my medical kit and be right back."

Jaune clambered onto the couch next to her.

"Don't worry Weiss Jess is studying to be a doctor, you're in good hands" He said with a reassuring smile.

"T-thanks."

A few short moments later Jaune's sister returned with a large hard wood box, which folded open to reveal many compartments full of medical tools.

"My name is Jessica, I'm Jaune's older Sister. I'm going to take a look at your eye alright?" Weiss tiredly nodded her consent, barely able to stay awake.

Jessica carefully peeled the cloth away from Weiss's eye, making the girl whimper a little at the painful pulling. She didn't hesitate to grasp Jaune's hand tightly when he slipped his hand into hers.

Jessica made a sympathetic noise. "Ooh, poor girl. That must've really hurt when you got it. But don't worry, I'll have you all patched up soon."

 _It's a good thing she got here when she did. Any longer and the infection would have really set in. She probably would've lost the eye. But luckily enough, I've managed to catch it in time, though she'll have a quite a scar to show for it._ Jessica thought to herself.

As quickly and gently as she could, she cleaned and dressed the gash, thanking god that the wound was shallow enough that stitches wouldn't be required. Weiss whimpered louder when the alcohol touched her wound, trying to pull away as Jessica held her head firmly in place, and tears gathered in her eyes. She gripped Jaune's hand tighter as she weathered the pain. Jess estimated that it'd be at least four days until she could remove the bandages.

"There we go, all done honey." Jessica said, tucking the end of the bandage away.  
"Now! " She lightly clapped her hands together with a friendly smile. "How does something to eat sound?"

Weiss's mouth was already watering at the mention of food, and she nodded vigorously, making her eye throb with the motion. It seemed like forever since the last time she'd eaten.

Jessica got Weiss and Jaune settled at the table with a few large bowls of a hearty stew.

"Weiss," Jessica said, looking oddly at the way she was eating.  
"I don't want you worrying about something as silly as 'eating properly'" She included finger quotes, "after the ordeal you've just gone through. Please, eat, for my sake if nothing else."

The girl had been taking maddeningly dainty bites. At the rate she was going it would take her all night to finish.

Weiss looked conflicted for a moment, before her eye caught Jaune wolfing his food down like there was no tomorrow, and followed his example in inhaling the meal. She had trouble keeping herself from groaning in pleasure once her teeth sank into their first real bite of the meal. It was by far the best thing she'd ever tasted in her entire life.

By the time Jack and Juniper arrived, Weiss was polishing off her second bowl, mopping up the remaining juices with chunks of bread.

"Whoa, the little missus is looking worlds better than before." Jack said cheerfully, claiming one of the free chairs.  
"And has a healthy appetite to boot." Juniper said with a laugh.

Weiss blushed, swallowing the last bit of her stew soaked bread. The man radiated cheer and kindness, further setting her at ease.

"Thank you all for saving me. I'm sure my father will reward you greatly for your help." Weiss said very grateful.

"D'oooh," Jack batted playfully at the air.  
"Don't be silly. We didn't do any of this for a reward. But, now that things have calmed down and you've been treated and fed, introductions are in order. My name is Jack Arc, I believe you're familiar with my son and Daughter, Jaune and Jessica." He nodded towards them.

"And this beautiful woman is my lovely wife Juniper." He said giving her a sweet kiss.

"My name is Weiss Schnee." She got up and made a shaky curtsy. "If there is anything the Schnee family can do to repay you, I hope you won't hesitate to ask."

"Do you have a way for us to contact your family? I'm sure they're worried sick about you." Juniper asked her.

"Oh yes, do you have a scroll I may borrow?" Weiss politely asked.

"Right this way honey." For the umpteenth time, Weiss found herself blushing in the midst of this family. She wasn't used to such open affection and kindness. Her parents made sure that she got just about everything she wanted, but they were almost always too busy to deal with her and her sister directly.

She was shown to an older model of a scroll, and she quickly entered a number that she'd been told by her father was for emergencies only. The phone only had time to ring once before it was answered, her father's visage quickly filling the monitor. He looked a little bit unkempt.

"Daddy!" She yelled with joy.

"Weiss, thank good- what happened to your eye?! And who are those people with you?! I swear, if I ever find you people you'll regret it for the rest of-"

"Daddy I'm OK! These people saved me from the White Fang." Weiss interrupted her father, inwardly wincing at the act. Hopefully he wouldn't punish her for it later.

Her farther sagged slightly, the fury leaking from his posture. "I'm terribly sorry. Please accept my apologies. Ever since Weiss had been kidnapped, things have been very...trying for me. Please, tell me everything."

Weiss told her father everything she knew, with her rescuers chiming in with their own details. When Jaune had failed to return even half an hour after he was supposed to, Jack and Juniper had gone looking for him. By the time Weiss had finished her portion of the story, she was swaying in her seat, fighting to stay awake. Jack quickly excused them from the conversation and carried the exhausted girl to a guest room. She was asleep before they'd even left the office with the phone.

"Mr. Schnee," Juniper started, "I know you must be extremely worried for Weiss, but I'd like to offer my home as a refuge for her until you've had a chance to get a hold on what's happening. The men who had Weiss were carrying equipment from the Schnee Dust Company, so we can't be sure just how safe she'd be in the cities, but here in Oakfield there isn't a major SDC presence."

Mr. Schnee frowned, It was troubling that Schnee Dust Company property could be so easily stolen from his worksites.

"Excuse my interruption, but mom is forgetting a few details." Jessica cut in. "It won't be safe for you to retrieve Weiss for at least a few weeks. Oakfield doesn't have an operational airport and the roads are in no condition for travel, which makes it difficult to get the supplies necessary for the repairs in this weather. The men who kidnapped your daughter brought her this far on foot through Grimm infested forestland. I wouldn't recommend a return trip."

"You don't have an airport? How can you not have an airport?" Mr. Schnee ran a hand through his white hair, making it even messier.

"The airport was damaged by a few severe snow storms. The same storms that have rendered the roads connecting to the highway unsafe. But Weiss will be in safe hands here. Jack and I are veteran Hunters and we have the full support of the Oakfield garrison."

"I am aware of your reputations Mrs. Arc, but you'll have to forgive a father for worrying." He considered the current situation.

"Very well. I will allow Weiss to stay with you until such a time as I can retrieve her safely. But I want to be notified immediately upon the completion of repairs to the roads and the airport, as well as a list of what can be done to expedite the process. I will make sure the resources necessary for an expedient repairing are made available." Mr. Schnee said in a firm tone.

"Say no more sir, we have a seven children ourselves and although they all might not live with us understand the need to protect them from anything and everything very well. We will look after Miss Weiss as if she were our own." Juniper told the distraught father.

"Thank you again for rescuing my daughter. goodnight Mrs. Arc." Mr. Schnee's image cut off.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

T **here you have it folks the end to the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review if you can I would be extremely grateful. I want to say thank you again to Serfius for making this possible and that's about it for now. Until next time-** _ **Bobby Busha**_

 **Omake**

Snap!

The rope cut and The boy suddenly grabbed her hand and took off they had made it a total of ten feet before an axe flew right past Jaune's head and into the tree.

Turning around Jaune and Weiss Saw that none other than Johannes.

"Just what do you think you're doing boy?"

"Um... Just hanging around."

"Hanging Around?"

"Handing Around."

"Thwarting my plan's?"

"Thwarting you're plans?"

"Are You!?"

...

"Yes"

"I'm going to fucking kill You!"

"RUN!"

 _ **Hopefully you got the reference!**_


	2. The Best of Friends

Weiss was running, Why? To be honest she didn't know all she knew was that she was running as if her life depended on it. She was terrified to the core, she didn't know how, but she was in the woods again and something was chasing her. She didn't think she could out run it for long as her lungs started to burn.

She tripped over a stray root falling flat on her face. She suddenly heard someone calling out to her.

"Where are you girl, You can't hide from me forever!"

Weiss made the mistake of looking back. She saw a familiar Faunus burst into view, angrily cleaving an entire tree in two to make space. It was that _Jones_ person, with the same unforgiving, enraged amber eyes. His axe gleamed through the darkness, swiping through the air.

Weiss screamed in fear, and tried to get up to run again. Before she could take another step, she felt him grab her arm in an iron grip, and spin her around to face him.

"You... You case me and my friends a lot of trouble, _Schnee,_ and you ARE going to pay dearly for might have gotten away once, but you won't this time." He growled out at her, eyes flashing.  
"This time, I'll kill you and be done with it." Without ceremony he threw her to the ground and raised his axe overhead. She saw the muscles in his arms bulge, and then the axe was descending straight towards her head.

"AHHHHH!" Weiss shrieked, shooting upright. She looked all around her with a wild eye, heart pounding and gasping for air. Where was she? This wasn't her room. What happened!?

Suddenly the door burst open as Jaune ran into the room with a war cry, brandishing a bat. He made it two steps into the room before he tripped over his own feet, landing belly first on the hardwood floor and slid several feet, coming to a stop at the foot of Weiss's bed. To his credit, this didn't seem to slow him down as he shot back to his feet in only a few seconds, bat ready to swing.

Weiss stared at the blonde in bewilderment, forgetting the terror she'd been feeling no less than a few seconds ago. As Jaune spun around in his blue footie pajamas, Weiss's lips twitched a few times, before she couldn't help herself and began giggling, soon enough descending into full on laughter as she clutched at the sheets around her.

Outside of the room Jack and Juniper quietly crept back to their room, smiling in pride for their son. Clearly they'd been doing something right for the boy to so quickly jump to the aid of another. And he seemed to be doing a fine job of calming Weiss, whether he realized it or not.

It took Weiss a few moments to compose herself, wiping away the tears that had gathered. She looked up to find Jaune sulking with a small pout.

"I'm sorry Jaune, you just looked so ridiculous sliding in like that."

"Wasn't that funny." He muttered to himself.

"What were you screaming about anyways? I thought more of those kidnappers came for you again." Jaune asked concern filling his voice.

Weiss's good mood quickly sobered, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"It was nothing. Just a dream."

"Just a dream?" Jaune hopped onto the bed, sitting cross legged across from her.

"You don't just scream like that for any normal dream."

"Okay, so it was a bad dream...A very bad dream." Weiss tugged at the over-sized shirt she was wearing. Mr. Arc had giving it to her when he showed her the room she's be staying in.

"I'm sorry, my sisters and I have nightmares sometimes too. Sometimes there really scary. You wanna know what cheered us up though?"

Weiss looked at him, silently urging him to continue.

"Chocolate! C'mon we got some stashed away in the kitchen." Jaune grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed, bringing the both of them to the kitchen.

"Wait! What're you doing? We can't eat chocolate this late at night we're supposed to be in bed and asleep right now, not to mention that chocolate is extremely unhealthy."

Weiss said, hands on her hips and looking sternly at Jaune and the mention of food at such an hour reminded her that it had been over a whole day since she'd last brushed her teeth, Totally unbecoming of the Schnee family.

"Pshh, that's crazy talk. You can't go back to sleep just like that after a nightmare and so what if chocolate is unhealthy we Arc's have a sweet tooth to please thank you very much."

Jaune pushed a chair over to the kitchen counter, using it as a stepping stool to reach the cabinet that the food was stored in grabbing some bars of chocolate.

"What do you think you're doing? We're only kids, we're not supposed to mess with the food. Only adults get to do that." Weiss's heart was pounding again, as she glanced down the hallways to check for Jaune's parents.

Jaune continued on as if he hadn't heard her.

"Would you like some milk to go with you're chocolate?" He asked as he grabbed two cups from the cabinet next to the food.  
"Here" he said handing Weiss one of the candy bars.

Jaune than proceeded to fill up the two cups with milk and handed one to Weiss. After that he wasted no time in biting into the delicious chocolate bar. It was only when he got a few bits into it that he noticed Weiss hadn't even touched her's yet.

"What's the matter? Why have't you eaten it yet?" Jaune asked.

Weiss shuffled around nervously.

"W-well, you see, I've actually never had... Chocolate." Weiss slowly admitted.

Upon hearing those words Jaune's eyes almost pop'd out of his head.  
"WHAT!" He practically yelled.

"Hush! not so loud." Weiss hissed at him.

"This is... Why this is blaspheme, NO, This is treason. How can someone never have chocolate? It's the angel's gift to us all. You Weiss Schnee _need_ to try it. You're worries will disappear in an instant." He stated with the up-most confidence.

Weiss looked down at her own in confliction. Hesitantly, she nibbled on it, gradually growing more comfortable until she was eating in full bites of the delicious treat. Who knew eating after bed time could be so exhilarating. She'd never have done this back at home, but it was... Fun.

 _What would daddy say if he knew?_

"I take it you like it then." Jaune said watching Weiss inhale the treat.

Weiss looked at Jaune with a slight blush but nodded. He smiled.

 _Good_. He thought.

Silence took over for a minutes until Jaune broke it.

"So..." He began hesitantly, looking a little unsure of himself.  
"Wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. It was just that horrid, filthy Faunus." Weiss looked up and away taking another bite out of her candy bar. She shivered lightly, remembering those eyes. What could her family's company ever have done to make them hate them so much?

"Yea, he was scary wasn't he? But we don't have to worry about him anymore! Mom beat all them up, and they'd be crazy to come back, and when I get bigger I'm gonna be a hero just like her and dad!"

Weiss smiled shyly at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you, by the way. For rescuing me in the forest." She blushed lightly.

"Don't mention it, I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

Weiss frowned slightly.

"I... Don't know if I would have to be honest." She said as she looked away from Jaune not being able to look in his eyes.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and looked to see Jaune giving her a reassuring smile.

"Nonsense, you sell yourself too short Weiss."

 _I'm sure you'll be an amazing hero someday Jaune._ Weiss thought to herself.

The pair finished their midnight snack and went back to their beds, this time with Weiss managing to sleep through to the morning.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

The next few days were a whirlwind of new experiences for Weiss, some of which may or may not have threatened to undermine the strict upbringing of the Schnee family.

"I don't understand." Weiss stared down at Jaune.

"How can someone have that bad a balance?" She hadn't known Jaune very long, but he seemed to fall down an awful lot.  
"Especially when you moved through the forests so easily before."

"I didn't fall over! I uh..." Jaune paused, looking around him, clearly searching for an excuse.

"I just decided I wanted to make snow angels!"

"What's a snow angel?"Jaune blinked up at her.  
"You're kidding me right? Everyone knows what a snow angel is."

Weiss stared at him blankly.

"You're not kidding me. Well okay, it's fun, I'll teach you."

Jaune reclined in the snow, arms and legs fully extended.

"All you do is lay back in the snow like this, and start moving your legs up and down, which makes a shape in the snow that looks like an angel." He demonstrated as he explained, before getting up.  
"TADA!"

Weiss still stared blankly. "That's supposed to be fun? All you did was push around some snow."  
"Oh C'mon! At least give it a try!"

She considered him for a moment.

"...No." She tossed her hair back over her shoulder.  
"A Schnee, such as myself, can't be caught doing something so frivolous anyways. There would be no point to such an unproductive activity." She crossed her arms and looked away imperiously.

Jaune looked at her and narrowed his eyes challengingly. "I dare you to do it."

"No, it's silly. It's just rolling around in the snow. I'll get all wet."

"Oh yea? I double dog dare you to."

"I said No."

"Then I triple dog dare you!"

Weiss didn't know why, but suddenly everything seemed a lot more serious. Like Jaune had just challenged her honor or was subtly calling her a coward.

"Or are you scared?" ...Or blatantly calling her a coward. This could not stand!

"Fine! A Schnee is scared of nothing."

Weiss awkwardly lowered herself on a clear patch of snow and hesitantly began moving her arms like she saw Jaune had, eyes closed in concentration. Was she doing it right? Was there some sort of technique that she wasn't aware of!? Oh god she hoped that she wasn't embarrassing herself right now.

"Uhh, Weiss, that's good. You can stop now." Jaune said.

"Huh? Oh right. I knew that!" Weiss quickly stood back up and turned to look at her creation, only to note with great dismay that whatever she'd created she'd demolished in her scramble to rise. She glanced between her own, and Jaune's near impeccable version, the only mar being the single hand print he'd had to create to stand back up.

"Well, it was a good try. We can do something else if you want." Jaune offered, noticing her small scowl.

"No! This is completely unacceptable! We will keep doing this until I get it right!" She threw herself back down into the snow and began flapping far more confidently than the first time.

Jaune shrugged and joined her with a wide grin. They spent the rest of the afternoon creating the perfect snow angels, until at the end they stared down at their latest creations. It may have taken longer than Weiss would have liked, but she finally figured out that creating the perfect snow angel was a two person job. One to make it, and another to pull the first up so they didn't ruin it with their movements.

"Perfect!" Weiss declared with a smile, uncaring of the fact that the two of them were soaked with snow.

"I think I should start calling you Snow Angel from now on. I've never seen anyone enjoy it as much as you did." Jaune said with a giggle.

Weiss huffed. Before giving him a chilling glare "There's nothing wrong with enjoying your work and If you ever call me that name you _will_ regret it."

Jaune put his hands up in mock defeat.  
"Okay whatever you say... Ice Queen."

Jaune soon ate his words as snow hit him dead in the face. Now it was Weiss's turn to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Guys!" They heard Juniper calling them from the doorway. "Come inside before you get sick!"

Juniper got the two settled in front of the television, buried in blankets, sipping hot cocoa, and watching a movie.

"Isn't there supposed to be something...productive we should be doing right now? Like, some sort of lessons or something?" Weiss stared at the open doorway to the kitchen, wondering why Mrs. Arc had left them there.

This never happened at the Schnee mansion. There was always something to be learning or practicing. She could write off the snow angel thing as a cultural phenomenon, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Lessons? Like school? No, we're on winter vacation right now. Aren't you?"

"I get home schooled. The only vacations I have are when daddy decides that I should be learning more about the family business or we go to some social function."

"Well, you can relax here. No lessons, no homework and no worries."

Weiss was able to gradually relax, finding herself enjoying the movie quite a bit. It was about fairy tail characters coming to life. Weiss found herself wrapped into the show, not that she would've admit it to anyone.

Suddenly the front door to the house opening reveling Jack Arc.

"Jaune." He said in a serious tone.  
"Me and you're mother, had a talk last night. Considering the events that had happened recently we have decided that its about time we start to teach you how to fight."

Jaune's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?!"

"Well, if you're going to keep going off to rescue damsels in distress then you'll need to be as strong as possible right? "

"Yea! Look out world Jaune arc is coming at ya!" Jaune jumped up and started dancing around. Weiss noted with surprise that he seemed very well coordinated. Quite unexpected given all the earlier tripping incidents.

"I will never understand how you can dance so well yet trip over yourself so often." Jack said through a fit of chuckles. Apparently Weiss wasn't alone in that department.

The next day Weiss's bandages came off. Weiss attached herself to the bathroom mirror, prodding at her new scar worriedly. It ran from a little bit above her left eyebrow and extended to just below her left cheekbone. Father would be very displeased when he saw it.

"That is so cool!" Jaune's enthusiasm for her new feature was reassuring though.  
"Something like that will make people think twice before messing with you."

"You really think so? It's not...ugly or anything?"

"No way! I wish I had one. Then everyone would know how tough I was."

"Speaking of which, when do you start training?"

"In a couple days I wasn't really that specific which is weird now that I think about it but either way I can hardly wait." Jaune almost seemed to vibrate in place in his excitement, nearly tripping himself again.

"Okay seriously, this is ridiculous." Weiss marched purposefully out, hauling Jaune behind her.  
"I'm going to teach you how to walk, and keep still." She said in a teaching tone

"I know how to walk and keep still. I'm not dumb ya know." Jaune said, his tone offended.

"Jaune, you have tripped over yourself no less than seven times since I met you, and just now you looked ready to explode." She continued on, interrupting Jaune as he opened his mouth to protest.  
"Besides, think of it this way. Every great hero needs a good sense of balance and poise. I've been raised my entire life to be graceful and dignified, so I can teach you how to be as well."

"I do-" Jaune cut himself off at the glare he was getting from Weiss, with a deer caught in headlights expression. Jaune quickly lost in the battle of wills and slumped in resignation.  
"Oh fine."

"Good!" Weiss plucked a pair of hardcover books from a nearby shelf and stuck one on her head, balancing it perfectly even as she walked around.  
"The first step is good posture and controlled footwork. In this exercise you balance a book, or a stack of books atop your head and practice moving around. Once you can maintain the books while moving at your regular walking pace, you've mastered the exercise."

"Sounds easy enough. How hard can it be?" Jaune plopped his own book on his head and it immediately slid off. "Uhh, that was a practice round."

It took a long time, much longer than Weiss would care to admit, but eventually she managed to get him to be able to stand still while balancing the book

"See? Easy. I totally coulda done it in my slee-eeeep!" Sure enough, the moment Jaune started talking, the book began sliding, and he lost his balance in his attempts to keep the book in place, resulting in him landing flat on his back.  
"Ow."

Weiss face palmed. "This may be more difficult than I thought."

The next day Jack Arc came home with two boxes carrying it all the way to were Jaune and Weiss were, which so happens to be the living room. Jaune and Weiss were watching TV but soon stopped as their curiosity turn its attention over to see what Jack had.

"Jaune. Get some warm clothes on,You too Weiss."

"Why." The both asked.

"Because as of today you're training starts. For the both of you." He could see the shocked look on their faces.  
"Yes, you heard that right the both of you, Weiss I talked to you're dad and he wants you to start you're training again. While I said I would do it, it had to be on my terms, and when I said mine I mean my wife's."

Jaune was practically bubbling with excitement while Weiss had a pleased look on her face.

"Finally its time to get some work done for once." She said.

Jack handed Jaune and Weiss both boxes.

"You'll be needing these." Was all he said.

When they opened the box and were completely surprised to find brand new tennis shoes.

"Get dressed you'll be leaving in ten."

Jaune and Weiss came back with their new required shoes and warm cloths ready to leave when they walked out Weiss saw a truck parked in the front yard, with Jack already in the driver seat. She started to walk to it but stopped once she realized that Jaune wasn't beside her anymore.

Turning around she saw the dunce standing on his patio frozen in what appeared to be fear.

"Jaune?"

"Um... On second thought I think iv'e come down with something... I don't think I can start training today." He said.

Weiss didn't believe him. She marched right up to him and practically dragged him to the truck.

"Oh boy."

Weiss soon learned why Jaune was afraid it was because he had motion sickness. The entire ride he was suffering. She felt a little bad and tried to lessen the pain, rubbing his back in circular motions.

 _On the bright side we're almost there._ She thought to herself.

Where was their destination you might ask? Why none other than the airport currently being rebuilt thanks too Mr. Schnee's generous help.

When they got to the airport Jaune wasted no time in rushing out of the truck and heading for the nearest trashcan.

Weiss got out of the truck and looked around at the repairing airport it still had a lot of work to be done.

"Jaune, Weiss." Jack said gaining the two kids attention.

"I will be back at nightfall to pick everyone up. I need to run into town to pick some things up. While i'm gone you two watch each others backs, Okay? Juniper can be a real slave driver a times. So be careful." Jack said before taking his leave.

Yes for their first official day of training. Juniper Arc would be their instructor. As they waked the runway they couldn't help but fell excited to finally start training. They met up with Juniper at the end of the runway who was sitting in a lawn chair.

"Okay!" Juniper said as she got up from her seat.

"Since you guys took forever to get here the first thing we're going to work on today is cardio. I want you two to jog to the end of this runway and back..."

 _Okay seems easy enough_. Jaune thought.

"Ten times" She finished.

Jaune's jaw dropped.

"B-But mom that's like running five miles."

"Then you better get started." She said as she sat back down. Picking up a book that was on the ground and started reading it  
"I don't hear running." She said.

"Fine!" Jaune said turning to Weiss who stared stretching, Jaune following suit.

"Ready?" Weiss asked Jaune as she lined up on the runway.

"Funny I was going to asked you the same thing." Jaune said as he lined up right next to her.

"Hmm, Just don't get too excited and _fall down_ like you always do." Weiss said in a teasing manner.

"Whatever you say _Ice Queen_." He retorted.

And with that they took off.

 _XXXXXXXX_

The next few weeks passed by in a blur to Weiss. She'd play games with Jaune, train with Jack and Juniper, and have a generally all around pleasant time. While they both had yet to teach the both of them about any fighting, they did give killer workouts. They claimed that Hunters and Huntresses need to build up things such as cardio, Stamina, and muscle before they start teaching about how to use a weapon.

She did suffer the occasional nightmare, remembering her time as a captive, but the edge was taken off of those by Jaune's steadfast midnight chocolate cure. He never failed to come charging when she awoke with a cry, and he never made fun of her for 't get her wrong she missed her father and sister, but this could very well have been the most fun she'd ever had in her life. No boring meeting sit ins, no unforgiving, super strict tutoring, but most importantly, none of the loneliness that she had come to associate with the Schnee mansion. Sure she had Winter, but she was always busy with something or another.

It was a sad day for them when Oakfield finally got the airport up and running and her father was able to get a jet out to pick her up.

She and Jaune were sitting together in the lobby. Her father would be arriving soon to pick her up. Jaune's parents were elsewhere, officially checking up on arrival times, but unofficially because Juniper wanted to give them a chance to say goodbye.

"So, uh, you're going back to the city then." Jaune said, voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Yea. Back to the city." Weiss said quietly. Then there was an awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say. Eventually Jaune was the one to break it.

"Um, ehem." He cleared his throat, attempting to bolster himself.  
"I'm uh, I'm gonna, you know, miss you and stuff." He said haltingly, eyes stinging.  
"I mean, uh, you're well, probably my best friend."

Weiss bit her lip, her own eyes stinging with tears.

"You're my best friend too." She said faring only slightly better than Jaune, her family's training having its effect.

Jaune took a deep, shuddering breath and quickly looked around them. Deeming the area clear and before he lost his nerve, he grabbed Weiss in a tight hug. Weiss was surprised into a moment of inaction, but she eventually returned it.

A few minutes later they were at the gate with the adults, waiting for Weiss's father to exit the plane. Weiss was sad to go, but she couldn't deny that she was happy to see her father again.

"It is good to see you well father." She said with a curtsy as he reached them.

"Weiss, I am glad to see that you are unhurt. I hope you've conducted yourself properly while away." Her father looked much better than he had over the video phone a few weeks ago. His burgundy suit was crisp and clean, and his short white hair was in order, each strand immaculately combed. His eyes lingered for a moment on her new scar and Weiss winced inwardly, knowing there'd soon be a conversation about it.

"Of course father." Mr. Schnee nodded in satisfaction, his face stoic and neutral. Then he turned his attention to the adults, shaking each of their hands firmly.

"I cannot thank you all enough for the rescue and care of my daughter."

"It was a pleasure having Weiss with us." Jack Arc said shaking his hand.

"I understand it, you are the one responsible for my daughters safety." He said, giving Jaune a considering look.

"What? Me? No, I just lead her to town. Dad and Mom are the ones who saved her. The both of us really."

"Yes, but if you hadn't acted as you did, then your father and uncle wouldn't have been there either, and Weiss may still be with the White Fang right now. You are a very brave young man, and I suspect that I'll never be able to fully repay you, But I can try."

Jaune flushed in embarrassment at the praise.  
"Oh, you're welcome. I was just doing the right thing. And besides, Weiss has become a very good friend ever since.

"Well In that case I best believe it our time to leave don't you think?" He asked giving _both_ Weiss and Jaune a look.

"Huh?

"Pardon?"

"SURPRISE." Jack and Juniper yelled at the same time startling Jaune.

"M-mom? D-dad? What's going on?" He asked.

They both smiled at their son.

"Well you see Jaune, Mr. Schnee was kind enough to offer training lessons for you as a sort of payment."

"What?!" Weiss and Jaune both said.

"That's right." Mr. Schnee said with a rare smile on his face.  
"You'll be staying with us for awhile at the Schnee mansion"

Weiss's eye lit up as she ran right back up to Jaune and gave him a bear crushing hug.

"Jaune this is so exciting you're going to be staying with us." She squealed with joy.

"Ya, Weiss." Jaune said still recovering from the shock.

Jack walked towards Jaune and bent down on one knee handing over his sword, the Crocea Mors and shield.

Jaune stared at it wide eyed being shocked for the second time that day.

"Jaune its time that I hand over the Family heirloom to you. You will bring great honor to this family and as a father I have never been so proud."

He said as he hugged his son.

Next up Juniper came up to Jaune with a tear in her eye as the first thing she did was hug Jaune.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.  
"My baby boy is growing up. Now I don't want you to leave with you're father being the oh so cool present handing down a weapon so instead here's what i'll do. Just because I love you so much."

Kneeling down Juniper Arc closed her eyes and took hold of Jaune's hand.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune's entire body began to glow white as his aura was finally unlocked.

"W-wow." Jaune said as he felt power flow inside him.

"Now go." She said  
"Be the hero you always wanted to be."

Jaune let out a gigantic smile as he enveloped his parents in one last hug.

"I will." he said before walking with Weiss onto the plain, completely forgetting that he had extreme motion sickness. Lets just say it was a hell of a ride to the Schnee mansion.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Welp! That's it for chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it just one more chapter to go before this arc is over. I don't really have a name for this Arc its like the kids Arc or something. I don't know, I'm complete shit at naming things. Anyway I want to say Thank You all for reading this and the feedback I get is fantastic and I can't thank you enough for this. I'll get into more detail later on on what erection this is going as far as cannon in future chapters as for now I just want to say thank you once more and please be sure to leave a review if you really enjoyed it** _ **-Bobby Busha**_


	3. Time is Short

Jaune was running threw the Schnee mansion as fast as he could. Why was he running? He fucked up. How bad? Pretty bad.

"GET BACK HERE ARC!" Winter Schnee yelled as she chased him as fast as she could, Jaune had to think of something and fast if he wanted to keep his head.

"No, I'm too pretty to die!" He yelled as he took a right turn down a hallway.

The Schnee mansion in all of its glory was HUGE. It was more like a castle than a mansion, or at least that's what Jaune had first thought when he saw it two years ago. Yes two years, that's how long Jaune had been training with the Schnee's. Of course every month or two he went home to his family to check up.

Jaune had't changed too much, he's gotten a bit taller and gain some muscle and coming to the Schnee mansion hadn't changed his personality one bit, much to the Schnee's distaste, except for Weiss of course.

"I'M GOING TO GUT YOU!"

Oh right... Homicidal Schnee on his tail. Why was she chasing Jaune well you see as much as Jaune loved being in the mansion he got bored way to quickly, so he figured it would be fun to prank someone. With Winter just getting back from atlas for a few days he figured it was the perfect time to strike. To be honest it wasn't that bad all he did was paint her entire room pink, Including her clothes... Okay maybe he should pick up the pace.

Jaune's was trying to reach Weiss's room, She was the only person who at the very least, could stop Winter from killing him. He was almost there.

Jaune ran up some stairs quickly followed by Winter. Despite being scared for his life Jaune had to admit it that this was fun. So, he thought that he might as well throw some fuel to the fire.

"What? I thought you liked the color pink. Was I wrong?" He said between laughs.

Winter let out a scream of anger as she went activated a glyph, she practically flew at Jaune sending both of the crashing to the ground with Winter on top.

"Just what is going on here?" Weiss Schnee questioned as she stepped out of her room in her usual combat attire.

"Weiss help i'm being molested."

"What did the dunce do this time?" Weiss asked her sister as she keeled down next to Jaune.

"He painted my room and my clothes's pink!"

Weiss looked at Jaune in a look shock.

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Before she got back... Help?"

Weiss let out a sigh before she stood up.

"Only if you apologize."

"Sorry... Winter"

Slowly but surely Winter got up from Jaune but not before sending him a chilling look.

"Honestly Weiss I don't know why you keep this...Friend... Around." She said as she marched off.

Jaune picked him self off the ground and noticed the silence, he turned around and only to be met with Weiss giving him the same chilling glare.

"Oh come on Weiss, It was a joke."

"Joke or not one of these days shes going to hurt you."

"Probably."

"Whatever, lets go." Without any warning Weiss grabbed Jaune's arm and started to walk threw the house.

"Um... Where are we going?"

"We are going train, duh."

"Oh... Wait what?"

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Weiss and Jaune were in the Schnee training room. They each walked to one end of the large room and prepared for the fight. Though they both had different fighting style's sometimes they had to work together in order learn the simple things such as disarming a weapon, Which was today's lesson. They made each lesson a game, the first person to complete the task wins.

"Ready?" Weiss asked as she prepared Myrtenaster.

"Ready!" Jaune shouted as the did the same with Crocea Mors.

Without another word Weiss prepared a glyph and shot herself right at Jaune. In return the blond goofball raised his shield and blocked Myrtenaster. Jaune then slash out it Weiss only for his Sword to find itself in a battle with her rapier.

Weiss formed a gravity glyph under Jaune and activated it forcing Jaune to the ground, she then switched the dust chamber on Myrtenaster to ice dust, and slammed it to the ground. Ice started to form in a straight line heading right for Jaune.

"Really, Ice queen?"

Thinking fast Jaune let go of his shield and forced himself to row over outside the range of the gravity glyph and dodged the incoming ice. When the gravity glyph went away Jaune ran back and grabbed his shield, He then charged Weiss in a full on assault, every time he swung she easily blocked the sword.

Jaune then bashed his shield into Weiss's face, hoping that resorting to such a tactic would catch Weiss of guard, it didn't work. She immediately placed Myrtenaster behind Crocea Mors and easily disarmed Jaune.

"Looks like its my win." Weiss stated proudly.

Jaune sighed as he walked over and picked up his family heirloom.

Truth be told he wasn't really good at being offensive, it was actually his weakest point. He was more of a defensive player, he like to play the waiting game and strike when he see's an opportunity but his teachers did tell him to try and 'Practice' things outside of his comfort zone. Well, He tried.

"You could work on you're stance after you tried attacking me you left too many openings." Stated Weiss.

"Yeah, I do need to work on that, and you need to stop relying on you're glyph's their not always going to be useful."

Weiss crossed her arms and let out a small 'Hmph'.

"We still got a long ways to go Weiss." Jaune said.

"Yes, Jaune, yes we do... So another round?"

Jaune gave off a cocky grin.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth.

 _ **XXXXXXXX**_

Patch was a relatively peaceful island not that many Grim, not that many people. It was usually cold and the forest was everywhere. In the snow two oddly distinct figures were showed. One of which was wearing bright yellow clothing while the other figure was in Crimson red. They were standing at the edge of a cliff staring at two stones side by side on them were names written in cursive.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Taiyang Xiao Long_

 _Beloved Mother and Father_

 _Thus kindly we scatter_

Five years, five long hard years since a devastating tragedy took the lives of two great hunters. The girls in question were their daughters Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. Life has not been very kind to these strong girls, With their only living relative always on missions it was usually them against the world.

"Y-Yang..." The girl in the red manged to get out between her sobs.

"Yeah Ruby?" Her older sister weakly replied.

"I-It huts Yang." Ruby Couldn't help it and she broke down in a fit of tears. Yang had tried to be strong for Ruby but it killed her to see her sister like this. As quickly as she could Yang pulled her little sister into a tight hug.

"I-I know it does... I miss them too Ruby ... I miss them too." The two sister stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until Yang broke it.

"Rubs, I need you to promise me something."

"W-What is it Yang." She said between sobs.

"I need you to be strong okay?... **We** need to be strong, for each other... Because we need to look out for one another. That's all we have... Each other. Okay?"

After a brief period of silence Ruby manged to look up into Yang's eyes. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot form the tears, but despite all that she manged to put on a small sad smile.

"Okay."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Okay! The sisters have finally been introduced. Sorry for the short chapter but I have been extremely busy the last couple of days. Despite it being a short chapter I did manged to bring in comedy, action, and a short trip on the feels train; so I think I did a fine job if I do say so myself. Anyhow, as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter-** _ **Bobby Busha**_


	4. Hunters in Training

_**SCHOOLS OUT BITCHES! Well, for me its out forever and now I have to start adulting. That's a thing. Also I kinda put off all my stories for awhile cause I was really busy, and I wanted to work on some stuff? Its defiantly not because i'm a lazy bastard. Nope. Anyhow a little announcement fir those of you who read any of my other stories, I am re-writing my RWBY and A Certain Magical Index crossover. I didn't update it cause of the whole volume three thing so i'm just re-writing it all with new PLOT. Yeah new shit that gonna have not one, but TWO oblivious idiots (Cough cough Jaune and Touma Cough Cough) As for my other stories they'll get updated eventually... Maybe. In the mean time enjoy this chapter. #Italicsarecool**_

Jaune was laying down in a nice field. He was back in his home town and he was glad to just relax. Don't get him wrong Weiss was his best friend, well Weiss was his only friend, but it was nice to just be back home and relax.

The ice queen herself was currently on her last business trip with her farther. Yes... _Last_

To say Jaune was excited was an understatement, two weeks until he and Weiss takes their first steps onto the grounds of the best hunter school of all time, Beacon Academy.

For the past four years he had been training, training in hopes that one day he would make his family proud. Now it seems that all that hard work is finally going to pay off.

"Looks like someone is taking a load off." A voice pierced Jaune from his thoughts. Turning around Jaune spotted his sister Jessica walking up to him.

"Yup, its so nice to just be lazy for a change." He said closing his eyes and laying back down in the short grass.

"Shouldn't you be, Oh I don't know, Training? You only have two weeks until you go to one of the most well known huntsmen schools in all of remnant, and you decide to be lazy."

"Don't you have Doctor stuff to do? Medicine to prescribe? People to tend to?"

"I'm serious Jaune."

"Well, its like you said I only have two weeks left with my family. I don't want to spend the entire time training. I've been doing that for the past six years of my life, I can afford to take some time off Jess."

Jessica stared at her brother

"Jaune..." She let out a sigh. "Even with all this time you've been training with the Schnee's you are the laziest person in this family."

Jaune smiled.

"I'll take that as a complement Jess."

Jessica shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh well I tried, come on the others should be here soon and I don't want the house to be a mess."

Jaune opened one eye and gave her a questioning look.

"Others?"

"Yeah others, Amy and Lindsay are coming over for a visit, since you're getting shipped off to a hunting school they thought it would be nice to come say hi to their little brother before he leaves."

Jaune shot up with excitement. Amy and Lindsay were the closet to Jaune when they where kids up until they got some scholarships at a fancy art school. Having them come over was a blessing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust company, master swords-women, and best friend to one Jaune Arc was on a plane heading for the Schnee mansion. She recently had gotten done with her last business meeting with the Schnee dust company, for the _last time._ Boy did it feel good to say that.

She would be lying if she said that Jaune hadn't effected her in some negative ways. One being that she just can't stand boredom anymore. She use to be able to follow up on meetings and even throw in a few suggestions, but every second in that meeting was like an eternity to Weiss. She couldn't concentrate at all, it was just terrible.

To say she was excited was an understatement, She had been accepted to Beacon Academy, The Beacon Academy. She was going to be a huntress, not only that but Jaune had been there every step of the way with her.

There was a slight scare when they took the entrance exams, while she aced them without a sweat Jaune had nearly failed. She was a little upset when she found out, but was just glad he passed. Word is that there is another exam once you get to beacon, some sort of field test. She could only hope that the dunce wont trip over himself.

Weiss would never admit it,but for the past five years she had been extremely grateful for Jaune. After her sister left for atlas they grew apart. They rarely see each other and when they do its only for the business, life just got in the way.

While there relationship had taken a toll its still a lot better then that of her fathers. Over the years he had grown cold. It started when he cut the wages of faunus, then he just started laying people off. He had devoted every ounce of himself to his company. Weiss took the front in of it. Everything she did had to be perfect, or the it would look bad for his precious company. She would never see him outside of his study. It was lonely to say the least.

The only time she didn't feel lonely was when she was with Jaune, it was like having family again. She had someone to talk to, joke around with, and just all around relax. But unfortunately it would never last long as she would either be forced to go on another trip or Jaune went back home to visit his family coming in full circle to her isolation.

A flight attendant carrying a tray of condiments suddenly came up to Weiss.

"Would you like any refreshments miss Schnee?" She asked in a polite tone that sounded rehearsed.

"No thank you" Weiss replied waving her off.

"Of course miss Schnee"

She could only hope that Jaune was having a much better time then her right now. She was actually kind of jealous of him in that way. No matter where he was, or who he was with he always manged to have a great time. She also envied the fact that his family relationships had only became stronger while her's became a lost cause. No matter though, at least she had Jaune and no mater what torture he would sometimes put her threw she would still be with him nonetheless.

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

"ARC!"

"No!" Jaune yelled as he ran threw the airport they had once used as a training ground. "You can't make me get on that... that thing."

"Yes, I can Arc!" Weiss yelled as she made a glyph under her to push her towards Jaune.

Jaune however, had other ideas. He had been a victim to his friend's family semblance for too long! He Jaune Miles Arc is going to beat that damn semblance!

Jaune then was tackled by Weiss.

"Jaune."

"Yes Weiss?"

"Get the fuck on the airship."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

 **Alright done with that chapter. Sorry for it being short it was a filler chapter, and I also wanted to tell everyone I'm back, so I'M BACK! The next chapter will be longer I promise. Also, I have gone over and fixed mistakes from previous chapters so if you see any feel free to point them out. As for the chapter itself, I wanted to give Weiss a little bit of character development, you know give you her point of view on her friendship with Jaune and how he effects her. I will be doing the same thing vise versa with the next chapter add in a little comedy and done. Alright well until next time-Bobby Busha. #Italicsarenotthatcool**


End file.
